Video Games, Cookies, Something More?
by gleekforever63
Summary: Sora just thinks it's going to be an ordinary day with Riku playing a new video game and eating cookies. I think not.


**This story was written together with my awesome friend, Brittany. It's the first thing we've written together so I hope you like it.**

**-Chloe**

I'm really excited to see my friend Riku today because he just got a new video game called Kingdom Hearts. So today Riku and I are going to have what we call an I-don't-care-what-we-look-like-just-leave-us-alone-so-we-can-play-our-video-games-and-no-one-will-get-hurt day. That's basically our policy for everything. But then again, I seem to only want to play so I can see him, I thought…..Wait a minute where did that come from? I scolded myself in my head. That was just weird…or not? I shook my head again. Why am I thinking that about my best friend! I just need to relax. I got up from my bed, took a quick shower, and got dressed before Riku got to my house, which should be soon. At least I hope he gets here soon, I can't wait to see him again. Wow, I really need to stop thinking things like that about my best friend. It's just weird, he's only my friend. I'm not attracted to him or anything. Right? Right, I can't be, we're both guys.

The ring of the doorbell snapped me out of my train of thought. Riku must be here! I practically ran to the door to answer it. Flinging it open I looked up – Riku is really tall – to see him standing there, smiling down at me. I felt a warm, red blush spread across my face. Riku's face turned concerned all of a sudden.

"Are you okay Sora? Are you sick?" He raised his hand and put it on my forehead which only made my blush go darker. I turned around quickly.

"I'm fine, hehe, I'm okay why don't we just go and play the game? I'll go get the snacks". I practically ran to the kitchen, leaving a puzzled Riku in my wake. I busied myself by getting bowls and pouring chips into them and then grabbed the cookies. I smiled to myself. They were Riku's favorite, as well as my own. We always had a competition of who could eat more of them. I spread the double chocolate and white chocolate chip cookies out on a plate and went to meet Riku in the T.V. room. As I set down the snacks, Riku grinned up at me from where he was seated on the couch.

"I see you made my favorite." I nodded. "Aw, you must really love me if you make me these delicious cookies." I gasped in shock at this, blush rapidly spreading across my face as I tensed up. "Sora, I was just kidding. Relax." He patted the seat on the couch next to him. "Come on, sit down." I shook my head to clear my thoughts and sat next to him as he took the first cookie off of the plate. Biting into it, he said "Oh, wow, these are delicious! Did you make them yourself?"

I blushed quite noticeably. Curse my stupid blush! "Yeah, I made them all by myself."

"Aw, I'm so proud of you!" I felt more heat rush to my face as he said this.

"Uh, thanks." I reached for a cookie and turned away, trying to hide my stupid embarrassing blush from Riku, who had probably already noticed it. Why was I blushing anyway? It's not like I have a reason to, I don't like him in that way, do I? I mean…I think so? WAIT WHAT? I shook my head of my thoughts WE'RE BOTH GUYS. I MEAN I DON'T THINK- WAIT I'M NOT GAY! Or am I...WAIT WHAT! I blushed furiously as sat next to Riku, eating a cookie, getting a controller, and putting the game in, trying to break up the mental argument I was having with myself. When I put the game in I noticed Riku staring at me…wait, no I'm just imagining things because I wish he was staring at me like that. WHAT? I grabbed another cookie to distract myself and ate it quickly.

"Geez Sora, are you going to eat them all?" I blushed like mad again.

"No, sorry." I said, offering him a cookie. He took it from me and ate the whole thing in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you," He mumbled through a mouthful of cookie. I rolled my eyes as we started up the game and waited as the screen loaded. "Are you prepared to lose?" he asked me with a wink. Curse my blushing! I think he says these things on purpose just to make me blush like mad.

"What? No way! In your dreams." He smirked at me in a really hot way. Wait…hot? Where is my mind going to these days? Even I don't know. But I can't be gay! There's no way! I'm not attracted to Riku, am I? Well, he is really cute. WAIT….WHAT? Where is this all coming from? I looked at Riku and studied him, really studied him as he watched the loading screen. His face was calm and collected as he studied the screen while nibbling at a cookie. He looked so cute…wait cute? What the heck is going on with me? I turned around. Maybe I just needed some air. Yeah, that will surely fix this. I rose and began to walk to the window to open it.

"Hey! Sora? Where are you going?"

"Um… I just need some air," I said as I opened the window. He gave me a questioning look. Gosh, it's like he sees right through me sometimes!

"Well hurry up! The game is starting!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" I opened the window all the way and went to sit back down next to Riku. He shoved a controller into my hands. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, you better be." He smiled again and my heart fluttered. Ugh, stupid heart! Why must it do these things to me! I can't like Riku! I just can't. He certainly doesn't like me. He can't. I mean, what's to like?

That's when Riku decided to flash his trademark smirk that, again, made my heart go nuts in my chest. I grabbed the last cookie and stuck it in my mouth, just letting it just sit there, sticking halfway out of my mouth. That's when I felt Riku shift beside me. I turned towards him to see him leaning towards me with his ever-present smirk. My heart pounded. What is he doing? He suddenly bit a small piece of the cookie from my mouth, not letting our lips touch.

"You know I don't like it when you eat the last of the cookies. I mean, they are my favorite," he whispered to me. I stared dumb-founded at him. "Sora, I want more cookie." I sat there frozen as he leaned towards me once again to bite the cookie and his lips barely brushed mine briefly. My heart surely just stopped all together. The only thing I could do was sit there, staring at him in shock, mouth gaping and heart fluttering. Blush was surely creeping onto my face as Riku smirked at me. I gulped.

"Wh…What just happened?" I asked in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. He cocked his head to the side in an extremely adorable way.

"What do you mean? I just took some of your cookie."

"But you… you…"

"What?" He said with a smirk as he leaned slowly closer. "Did this?" He once again pressed his lips to mine and pulled away quickly.

I gulped again. "Yeah, th…that."

"Does that mean you didn't like it?" How do I answer that question? Truthfully, I think I liked it. But what if it's just my heart messing with me? What do I tell him? What is he playing at?

"Uhh…" I think he could tell by the look on my face what the truthful answer to his question was, because he just smiled widely at me.

"Something wrong, Sora?" He smirked at me again and my heart went nuts. All of the sudden, I gained some rare bravery.

"Riku….." I whispered as I leaned in and kissed him briefly. "Do you still want more cookie?" Riku growled in the back of his throat and crashed his lips into mine. Both of our eyes slipped shut as he threaded his fingers through my hair. My hands went automatically to his sides. He pulled me closer and closer to him until I ended up on his lap. I gasped and he slipped his warm tongue into my mouth, resulting in another gasp from me. Does he really like me?

I pulled away because I had to ask. "Do you even like me?" I blushed. Did I seriously just say that out loud? Riku smiled at me and then chuckled.

"Sora I don't like you….." I looked down, crushed. My heartbreak was evident on my face. I knew it was too good to be true. "I love you" My head snapped back up.

"You… you love me?" He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I have for a long time." A huge smile broke out on my face and I cupped his face in my hands.

"I…I love you, too." He grinned and pulled me in for another kiss. I kissed him back eagerly, our lips moving together as if they were made for doing this. They slid together perfectly. We pulled away, both smiling widely. "So, what exactly does this all mean?" He bit his bottom lip in an adorable way. It was shy in a completely non-Riku way.

"Well, I was hoping you would agree to be my boyfriend. Will you?" My heart raced and I couldn't even begin to form words so I just nodded, smiling and blushing. He grinned and kissed me again briefly. "By the way, I think your blush is absolutely adorable," he said with a grin, earning another blush from me. I knew he was making me blush on purpose. I just leant in and kissed him again. The only thing I could think was firstly how amazing this was and secondly that, wow, I should make cookies more often if this is what happens.

**Hope you liked it! We spent two hours on Skype writing it.**

**Please review!**

**-Chloe**


End file.
